Leon Noth
Lord Leon Noth, born in 955, is the current Earl of Three Springs and a member of the Assembly. He is the eldest born of William and Anita Noth, and older brother to Linnea Gram. He was married to Evelyn Winters, of Fairfields, who passed away during childbirth. He has three children and five grandchildren, and is also the uncle of William Gram. Leon is referenced in The Cricket Emblem and The Summer Solace and becomes a supporting character in The Crown of the West. Appearance Leon, a Human, is both tall and remarkably plump. He has dark, almost black, curly hair with a short, thick beard full of greying hairs. He tends to wear a very formal yellow dress robe, signifying the regional color of Lilliland, along with shirts and tunics done in the traditional river blue color of the Noth family. Character Leon is a very jovial fellow who, unlike most others on the Assembly, enjoys telling jokes and interacting with the people in Sandspire. Given his age and the time it takes to travel between Three Springs and Sandspire, Leon rarely leaves his Assembly home in the capital, leaving his eldest son Gregory to manage Three Springs in his name. Leon is very trusting of family and has a strong moral compass, which tends to clash with others on the Assembly who don't share the same strong roots as the Noth family. His status as the eldest member of the Assembly has granted him some extra pull with the regent Sydney, who knows Leon is faithful to the idea that Delia Duke (or her heir) will someday return to the throne, which he uses to help keep the different parts of the western government working together as well as possible. History The Noths are one of the oldest Human families in Lilliland, dating back to the War of Rivers and Fields and the following occupation of Pizca land by the western Farenian king. For their heroic actions during battle, the Noth brothers were granted the land around the ancient Dragon springs, which they renamed Three Springs. Eventually, the lands were combined together into a single city ruled by the Noths. Gavin Noth was one of the original members of the Assembly, and his direct descendents, including Leon, have been on the council ever since. Leon was raised in Three Springs, taking over as acting lord for his father on his 16th birthday. He married Evelyn Winters three years later, and became the Earl of Three Springs and Assembly member when he was 24, inheriting the titles after his father's passing. After two years on the Assembly, Leon grew to despise the group of corrupt bureaucrats just as much as his father and began making arrangements to help the feldgling royal Duke family gain some footing politically. Leon married his younger sister Linnea off to Ser Tillven Gram, Knight-Commander of Faren City, in hopes that their marriage would help strengthen the bonds between those loyal to the royal Farenians in the west and the political powers of the Farenian king in the south. The result was William Gram, Leon's nephew, who trained at the Hewytt School to become one of the best swordsman in history. With special recommendation by King Rolan Amesley, William became the personal bodyguard, and best friend, of Prince Eamon Duke.